Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of digital encryption techniques to safeguard the security and/or the privacy of data transmitted over the Internet (e.g., webpage content, online banking information, etc.). For example, when writing content for a webpage, a user may want to selectively hide through encryption certain sections of the webpage that are targeted at a specific audience (e.g., personal email accounts, home address information, etc.). Current encryption techniques often require implementation of browser-server key exchanges, security infrastructure (e.g., login, passwords, etc.), and/or embedding keys in the HyperText Markup Language (HTML), for example, to encrypt and/or to decrypt sensitive information. However, when a user only wants to encrypt a small amount of information (e.g., a personal email address), the current techniques may be excessive and, therefore, inefficient. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that locally encrypts and decrypts information in a webpage.